It is known that a first aid bandage is used as a first aid to a bleeding wound. This bandage consists of a dressing pad that is placed against the wound, flexible or inflexible bandaging material and a compression part. The compression part is placed under the first layer of the bandage made with the bandaging material. The bandage made with the bandaging material applies pressure on the compression part and this causes pressure to the wound and its immediate vicinity. The pressure blocks the injured veins and thus stops or controls the bleeding. The compression part can be any applicable element with a suitable form and material. The bandaging material is long enough that it can be wrapped several times around an injured extremity or body part to apply pressure on the compression part and protect the wounded area. The bandage made with the bandaging material has to be fastened to its place by tying, with tape, Velcro, hooks, pins or other corresponding means.
In the wound bandaging method described a separate dressing pad has to be placed against the wound and a separate compression element has to be placed inside the bandage. The method is slow and requires favourable working conditions and experience from the person placing the bandage. Furthermore separate components bring packing and unpacking problems.
The problems mentioned are aspired to solve in patent publication US5628723. It describes a first aid bandage, which consists of one piece. It comprises a dressing pad, compression mechanism and bandaging material. The compression mechanism presented by the publication is however quite difficult to use and requires precision and focus from its user. The first aid bandage described is also very difficult to use for independent first aid.
A one-piece first aid bandage, which is comprised of a dressing pad, tightening means and bandaging material equipped with Velcro fabric, is known in patent publication US6593508. The tightening means is a hook-like structure, around which the bandaging material is wrapped to tighten it and to cause pressure to the dressing pad. The first aid bandage described is simple to use, but the bandage can loosen very easily and the pressure caused by it is focused on a small area.